A Cinderella Story Worth Telling
by skipbeatlover592
Summary: Kyoko decides to make dinner for Ren and while at his apartment she finds a strange 'Cinderella' book she accidently grabbed after bumping into someone. What Ren and Kyoko dont know is that this book will give them the strangest and best dream they have had and seems more real than ever. lots of fluff later in the story Inspired by: episode 45 of UFO Baby/Daa Daa Daa XD
1. The Book and the Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat, UFO Baby, or any of their characters- Just this fanfiction :)**

**Inspired By**_**:**_ Episode 45 of UFO Baby/Daa Daa Daa

_**A/N: **_The dream is a twisted version of Cinderella and I hope you enjoy how I messed with the story and implied Skip Beat characters into it :)

_italicized_= thoughts

_**Chapter One: The Book and The Move**_

Kyoko was rushing out the doors of LME on her way to Ren's to make dinner when she collided with something. She fell to the ground and the things in her bag scattered.

_"Oh god please don't let it be Tsuruga-san again." _

. She looked up to see no one. After sighing with relief she noticed that there was someone on the ground however. It was a girl with long blond hair and dressed in a lavender turtle neck and blue jeans. She looked to be in middle school. Kyoko quickly went over to the girl who was rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked helping the girl up.

"Yes and Thank you, and it was my fault too. "She quickly said and began to get her things. "Oh I've got to get going! I'm sorry bye!" and with that the girl was gone.

Kyoko thought the girl was pretty and nice as she gathered her things and put them back in her bag. She was somewhat happy to be going to Ren's but hoped that his eating habits would get better so she wouldn't have to impose. Kyoko then rushed out of the building and grabbed her bike.(Yashiro had asked her to go over, after Ren had already left.)

* * *

Ren was sitting on his couch watching TV when he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed, but was also happy since he had a good idea of who it was. He went to the door and opened it. Sure enough Kyoko was standing there with a smile on her face, and was holding a large bag.

"Mogami-san to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked already knowing her answer.

"Yashiro-san said you haven't been eating properly again and I thought I would come over to cook you dinner. I hope I'm not imposing Tsuruga-san." She told him.

_"I knew it."_ "You're not imposing at all Mogami-san, in fact I quite enjoy your cooking." He told her as she walked inside.

Kyoko blushed and went straight to the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. Ren couldn't help but smile after seeing Kyoko blush but also had to suppress himself.

_"I'm glad I can have that effect on her, but I don't know if I can hold back the next time she blushes like that." _

Kyoko made a quick dinner while Ren waited in the living room and brought two plates out. Ren thanked her for the meal and as usual she told him it was no problem.

_"Her cooking skills never fail to amaze me."_ Thought Ren as he took a first bite.

"How is it?" Kyoko asked.

"Its wonderful as always." Ren told her and was once again amused when she blushed.

"Thank you." She murmured.

After dinner Ren insisted that Kyoko spend the night since it was getting late and she couldn't help but agree, and although 'it was getting late' they sat on Ren's couch and began watching some of the old reruns of Dark Moon, and commenting on each other's acting. It wasn't until Kyoko went rummaging through her bag for a new script she got, that the beginning of something that would change their lives happened. She looked curiously but also with sparkles in her eyes when she pulled out a picture book titled 'Cinderella', but what she found strange was that the princess on the cover had no face. Then she snapped out of it and thought when she acquired such a strange looking book.

"Oh no!" she thought out loud.

Ren looked at her concerned. "Whats wrong Mogami-san?" He asked seeing she was holding something tight in her arms.

She looked at him, but them turned her head quickly knowing that she was blushing slightly.

"Um…..I bumped into a girl today, and I noticed that i must have accidently picked up one of her things." She said.

Curious Ren asked "What is it that you took by mistake?"

Kyoko unwrapped her arms from the book and held it out for him to see. He couldn't help but smile that she had picked up something that she would love, but also thought the book looked strange. He took it from her and flipped through the pages.

"Mogami-san….do you know why the faces of Cinderella and the prince are all missing?" he wondered.

She took the book back and quickly flipped through the pages trying not to zone out.

"Your right only Cinderella and the prince's faces are missing…I thought it was only the cover." She said.

Then a thought clicked. "Tsuruga-san, maybe it's one of those books where you put someone's picture as the face." She suggested.

"Your right….although I've only seen one once or twice that's what it probably is." He agreed.

He then had to shake his head a bit to get the thought of Kyoko as the princess out of his head, missing the gaze Kyoko had when she thought of Ren as the prince….._her_ prince.

"Tsuruga-san, I think I'm going to head to bed now." Kyoko said standing up.

"I think I should too." Ren said picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

Kyoko once again squeezed the book to her chest, her arms wrapped around it and headed towards the guest room. It had took all her might to not do something that Ren himself was trying not to do….hugging the other one good night. So Kyoko decided she would settle with something else, but she _had_ to make some kind of move. As Ren was about to pass her on his way to his room she stopped him.

"Um….Ren?" she said looking down.

Ren stopped hearing her murmur and turned to face her wondering if he wass hearing things.

"Yes Kyoko?" he said hoping she wouldnt freak out.

_"You can do this Kyoko." _

She hesitantly put her arms around Ren's neck making both their hearts beat faster. She then pulled herself up to his level so she was face to face with him and kissed him on the cheek. Quickly she pulled away and whispered a "Goodnight." As she retreated to her room. Ren was stunned but after realizing what happened he smiled a smile that would have made any girl in a ten mile radius faint. He went to his room knowing that, that just gave him the courage he needed to tell her his feelings and hoping that she felt the way she did when she kissed him, even if it was on the cheek.

* * *

Somewhere in another part of Tokyo Yukihito Yashiro sprang up from his sleep, his fangirl senses going wild. He squealed with excitement, praying Ren would give him all the details the next day. He then reluctantly went to sleep and dreamed of Ren and Kyoko getting married then having kids that would call him 'Uncle Yashiro'.

* * *

Kyoko had just gotten inside the guest room and was blushing furiously. She hoped Ren would not dislike her after that. After changing she climbed into bed and sat up. She had decided, after mush self conflict, that it should be ok that she read the Cinderella book if she was carful. Kyoko grabbed the book off the dresser she had placed it on and opened it, forgetting all her worries. She smiled and her eyes lit up with every word. Soon though she got drowsy and her eyes got heavy. Just a few more pages into the story and Kyoko was asleep, her head slumped back on the pillows.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ So…Did you like the idea? I know I did because I've been waiting to write this forever! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter shouldn't take too long to come out….another thing….for anyone who read "loving takes a while" or 'emotions revealed' I won't be resuming those for a while because I've lost inspiration for both :( but I'll get back to them eventually! I just thought this idea needed to be done so I can promise this WILL get finished XD **Please review**, and tell me what you thought about that little part with Yashiro XD Hope you enjoyed and continue to read!


	2. The Begining of a Twisted Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of it's characters- Just this fanfiction :)**

_**Thanks:**_Thank you to all of my reviewers you don't know how much your reviews motivate me to get the next chapter out! A special thanks to mrs. zala for being my first reviewer :)

_**Author's Notes**_: FINALLY I got this chapter out! I finished it the other day but I didn't have access to the internet till today. Also I forgot to mention this but this takes place as if Kyoko is now 18 and during the second week of December. ;) And this has turned into more of a Fairy Tale story than just Cinderella so sorry if you thought I was going to do the whole 'Cinderella' story cause I had to twist it a lot so I could add humor…basically it's the simple 'Cinderella' outline but I mess with it so much its not at the same time….

_**Chapter Two: A Dream is a…never mind that's a later chapter….**_

_**Chapter Two: The Beginning of a Twisted Tale**_

Kyoko awoke to a loud and deep ringing noise that didn't seem to stop. Sitting up Kyoko realized she wasn't in the guest room at Ren's. The room she was in was quite simple. The floor was wooden and the walls looked stone. The bed she was in was quite small and had only a few white covers. She got out of the bed and saw she was wearing a simple white night gown. She walked over to a small window that was across the room. Apon looking out it she saw the source of the noise. A large clock tower in the middle of a cute little village. When Kyoko was fully awake she realized that the room she was in looked just like the one Cinderella had in the movie. Her eyes went all sparkly as she thought of being a princess. Suddenly the door slammed open and standing there was Kanae dressed in a night gown similar to Kyoko's except it was purple.

"Moko-san!" yelled Kyoko and she gave her a bone crushing hug.

What surprised Kyoko is when Kanae hugged her back. Then she pushed Kyoko away and blushed.

"I finally tricked that witch *cough* Bitch *cough* that we dare call mother and locked her in the closet. She deserved it for locking you up here." Kanae said.

Kyoko thought she must be in a dream since 'Moko-san' was her sister and decided to play along.

"Thank you Moko-san for saving me!" Kyoko said and tried to give Kanae another hug.

This time Kanae dodged it and Kyoko almost fell. "That was mean Moko-san!" Kyoko cried.

"Mo! I just didn't want another hug! Don't cry!" exclaimed Kanae.

Kyoko smiled again causing Kanae to sigh. "Now let's go get dressed we are suppose to visit the Duke today." Said Kanae.

Kyoko followed her 'sister' out of the room, down the stairs, and into a rather large room. Kanae opened two huge white doors that had golden handles. As soon as Kyoko saw what was inside she knew for certain she had to be dreaming.

* * *

Ren couldn't sleep. There wasn't much more to it. The kiss on the cheek from Kyoko kept replaying in his mind.

_"What if she regrets it, or says it was just a thank you like the time I kissed her on the cheek? Does she have feelings for me...No ….and even if she did what would she think when i tell her about my past? I mean Ill have to tell her eventually, especially if we start dating.*sigh*Ren don't get your hopes up, she isn't the number one LoveMe girl for nothing."_

Ren couldn't keep those thoughts out of his head and all this was even worse because the very woman he was thinking about was only a few hundred feet away asleep in his guest room. Ren decided he might as well get up and check on Kyoko.

_"Hopefully she is asleep and wont freak out"_

Ren left his room and stood in front of the guest room. Slowly he opened the door and then smiled. Kyoko was asleep sitting up, with the 'Cinderella' book open in her lap and her head slumped against the pillows.

_"She can't be very comfortable." _

And after some self conflict Ren closed the book, put it on the dresser, and laid Kyoko down in the bed. Since he couldn't sleep he sat in a chair near the bed and decided to watch her. _(A/N: He is having more self conflict on whether or not that makes him a stalker.)_ Then curious he picked up the 'Cinderella book and started to flip through it. He put his head in his hands when he saw Kyoko's face in place of 'Cinderella's' missing one.

_"Whats wrong with me? Maybe I'm just tired." _

And he continued to flip through the book. Soon he became very drowsy and then fell asleep in the chair, the book still open. Now if one were to take a closer look at the book, after Ren fell asleep, they would see Ren's face in place of the prince's.

* * *

Kyoko was ecstatically happy as she walked through the village with Kanae. Part of this was due to the fact she was wearing one of those dresses she thought only princess wore and her hair was back to its original style (long and black). While Kyoko's dress was a pale pink and her hair was braided, Kanae's dress was a dark green and her hair was in a bun. The reason for them being in town was they had to walk through it to get to the home of the Duke who was expecting them. Kyoko wondered who the Duke might be and was excited to meet him, but hoped they weren't too under dressed. Before Kyoko knew it she was standing in front of a large mansion and Kanae had walked up to knock on the door. As soon as someone opened the door Kyoko was tackled by a small blond swirl that sent her to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry Onee-sama! I didn't mean to get your dress dirty." She heard a voice say.

Apon opening her eyes Kyoko saw Maria getting off of her with a sad look on her face. Kyoko smiled.

"It's ok Maria. I can always brush the dirt off." She assured the girl.

The three girls entered the mansion and Kyoko was dragged off to change with Maria, while Kanae waited for the Duke. The dress Maria made Kyoko change into was much like the one she had on before, but it had golden trim and deigns on the corset.

"Onee-sama you look so pretty, I'm sure Ren-sama would love it!" Maria shined.

"Ren-sama?" Kyoko knew who she was talking about but who knew what he could be in her dream?

"Silly Onee-sama. You know Ren-sama, he's not only the Prince of Hollywood but he is one of your best friends and you have a crush on him!" Maria giggled.

_"Ren is a Prince... Well it does fit him." _Kyoko blushed and crouched to Maria's level.

"M-Maria…How did you know?" she asked.

"Onee-sama, it's not that hard to see with the way you look at him. Especially when he smiles." said Maria.

_"So even in my dreams I'm that obvious."_

_"_Though I can't blame you! If you didn't like him so much I would make sure I marry him!" Exclaimed Maria.

Kyoko had to giggle at that. She stood up and took Maria's hand, then they left to join Kanae and the Duke.

_"If Maria is here the Duke must be…."_

When they entered the room Kanae was talking to the Duke, who was dressed like a ….well um…..one might describe it as a Spanish Noble.

_"Yep….. It's President." _

"Ah Kyoko, I was just talking to Kanae about a upcoming ball. Please join us and bring Maria too." Lory said.

Kyoko nodded and led Maria to sit with her on one of the couches.

"As I was saying, the king and queen of Hollywood have decided to host a ball. Usually this is because the king wants an excuse for a feast, but they have made it clear that this one is for celebration of Prince Ren returning from a long journey. I am telling you this, because they have invited me and any of my close friends to come." (Pause moment of silence) "I have decided to bring you two with me!" explained Lory.

Kyoko immediately went into fantasy mode thinking she was having the best dream ever and Kanae sighed knowing there was no way out of going, while Maria was bouncing with happiness that her Onee-sama would be coming with them.

"I suppose we should go home and pack then." Said Kanae.

"Of course. We will meet here tomorrow and head towards Hollywood." Said Lory.

"Well then I guess I better give this back Maria." Said Kyoko looking down at her dress.

"No! Onee-sama keep it!" cried Maria.

Just as Kyoko was going to protest Lory cut in.

"Don't worry nobody else fits it so you would be helping by taking it off our hands. Now say bye to Maria and get going. You will need the time to prepare."

Kyoko could only nod. She hugged Maria and followed Kanae out the door. She was in lala land the whole walk home and couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the queen of Hollywood must be, considering she is Ren's mom.

* * *

Ren awoke and immediately noticed a pain in his neck. He rubbed his neck but then wondered why he felt like he was moving. He opened his eyes to see that he was in what looked like a carriage.

"I told you not to fall asleep while we were in the carriage, it does do damage to the neck." Said a voice.

Ren looked up to see a man with light brown hair, glasses, a smile on his face, and was dressed in not a suit, but a dark blue shirt with a nice button down dark blue jacket(golden buttons) and black slacks.

"Yashiro?" Ren wondered.

"Of course it's me! And we are almost at the castle. Your Father told me to let you know that your Mother will be waiting for us when we arrive." Said Yashiro.

_"Father? My Mother? And where am I? This must be a dream." _

He then smiled apon seeing the castle as the carriage approached it.

_"That is something Kyoko would love to see." _

Yashiro saw his smile and smirked. "Thinking about Kyoko again?" he teased.

Ren looked up at Yashiro a bit surprised .

_"Even in my dreams my manager teases me about Kyoko."_ He sighed.

Soon the carriage was at the stairs of the castle and Yashiro signaled for Ren to go ahead. As soon as Ren stepped out of the carriage he was attacked by something blond.

"Oh Kuon I missed you so much! Its ok if I call you Kuon right?" the person stepped back and Ren could clearly see it was actually his mother.

_"At least I can do this for her in my dream." _"Call me whatever you want to mother." He replied.

Julie smiled and turned to Yashiro. "Thank you for getting him home safe." She said.

"It was my duty, your Majesty." Yashiro bowed.

"Oh come now I told you to call me Julie!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Julie. It would be an honor." He replied.

Yashiro then left them saying he had some business to attend to.

"He is always so businessy….Well I guess that's why he is your royal advisor." Said Julie.

"Really…..you should see him when you're not around." Said Ren.

"Well let's talk about the ball we will be hosting!" said Julie.

She led Ren into the castle and began to talk about who all she was inviting. Ren groaned when his mother mentioned all the girls that would be there. Even though it was just a dream Ren was now aware of the fact his is the prince and his good looks didn't help him any.

"Oh and Ren. I just got word that Duke Lory is bring along not only Maria, but Kyoko and Kanae also." Informed Julie.

Ren heard this and was curious. How did he know Kyoko, and who was she in his dream?

"Kyoko is coming?" he asked.

"Oh don't act like you're not happy Kuon, everyone knows you love the girl…you really should confess. And I think if you don't soon your father will make her your sister." Julie giggled.

_"So everyone knows here too? *sigh* Maybe this is sign that its time I tell her." _

"Oh you can confess to her at the ball! It will be so romantic! There is no way she can say no!"

_"Unless this is a nightmare."_

"Alright Mother I get it, but please stop bugging me about it. I'm sure you need to go do something." Said Ren.

"Oh fine be that way. At least talk to your father….I'm sure he missed you too." Said Julie.

She gave Ren a kiss on the cheek and then left. Ren decided to find his father and thought of where he might be. Immediately he went looking for the first place that popped into his head…the kitchen.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the kingdom was a dark forest and inside that forest was a old looking mansion, and inside the mansion sat a angry blond looking into his crystal ball.

"Damnit! Why is he so popular! And how could Kyoko forget about me! THE Evil Lord of the dark forest who dumped her and she swore revenge on! Ugh! I'm going to kill that bastard for making her ignore ME! I mean what the hell does she see in that prick?" he yelled.

"Sho." A voice said.

Sho turned to see his lovely assistant Shoko, who he had imprisoned, standing there with her arms crossed.

"What the hell do you want Shoko?" he rudely asked.

"Well Sho…...SHUT UP! I'm tired of listening to you rant about Kyoko and the Prince. They deserve each other! The only reason I haven't left you yet is because you have a spell on me!" she snapped.

"Well if you hate me so much then just leave!" yelled Sho.

He said some nonsense words and the chains that had been on Shoko's ankles disappeared.

"Fine! I'll be treated a lot better by someone who doesn't obsess over a pretty girl and dress up like that! I mean what are you the wicked witch of the west?" laughed Shoko.

She then stormed out.

"Damnit Shoko….That's the wrong story!" Sho yelled.

He threw the crystal ball across the room, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. After another cussing fit he opened one of his trunks to reveal a medium sized oak box. He opened it and set the contents on the pillow his old crystal ball had been. It was another crystal ball a bit larger than the last.

"Crystal ball who is the best of them all?" he arogantly asked(very loudly too)

Suddenly the face of a young girl appeared on the crystal ball. "You are Sho-kun!" it replied.

Sho laughed evilly and made the crystal ball he named 'Mimori' continue to compliment him, while he lounged on his couch, eating pudding.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Oh I had so much fun with that last part! LOL just imagine Sho sitting in a dark forest yelling at a crystal ball XD So sorry for the late update but this took a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it! **Please Review **they help me write faster whether you think so or not, and just so you know….the pairings are definitely RenxKyoko, YashiroxKanae, and possibly some ShoxHisCrystalBall XD If you have any ideas for you would like me to add in a future chapter do tell :)


	3. This Chapter Hasnt Been Named :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters-Just this fanfiction :)

_**Authors Notes:**_ I finally got this chapter out! And its long….I think!Hope you like :)

_**Chapter 3: Um I don't have a name for this chapter…yet….**_

Kyoko almost fainted when Kanae opened the doors to their closet. All the beautiful dresses that had been there were torn to shreds. Kanae turned red with anger.

"Whoever did this I'm going to get them!" she yelled.

"What are we suppose to do now? We don't have any dresses to go to the ball!" cried Kyoko.

Kanae knew how much her friend wanted to go to the ball and put an arm around her.

"Kyoko we will get whoever did this! Besides I'm sure Duke Takarada has some ball gowns we can barrow." She said.

Then something caught her eye. In the middle of the walk in closet was a envelope. Kanae grabbed it and tore it open. She read the letter out loud…..

_Yo Kyoko I heard you were going to that stupid ball for the prince…..Well since when did I say you could!? I own you and I say you can't even look at that pin head! I figured you would go even if I did tell you not to so consider this punishment :P….-**The** Evil Lord of the Dark Forest- Sho Fuwa_

"That Bastard!" yelled both Kanae and Kyoko.

"_Ugh! Why does he have to be in such a good dream?!"_

"He does not own you damnit! That scum! When I get my hands on him!" Kanae continued to shout insults.

Kyoko was just pissed now. Of course when she is having a good dream he has to come in and ruin it.

Kanae finished her rant and sighed. "Alright….for now let's go tell the Duke. I'm sure he can do something about him, and won't mind helping."

Kyoko only nodded. The two girls packed what they could and readied themselves to go back to the Duke's house, in hope he could solve their problem.

* * *

Deep in the dark forest a group of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fangirls were lost and scared. They were sure that they had heard Takano's laugh coming from the deep forest and ran in too excited to think. After searching hours for one of the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters they gave up and made camp for the night. Their dreams shattered they vowed revenge on the person who had laughed like their precious Takano and lead them into the scary maze of a forest.

* * *

After wandering the castle for much too long Ren finally found the kitchen. He opened the door, and sure enough Kuu was there standing before what looked like a freshly iced cake. Ren smiled at his father's tactics when he began to eat the whole cake.

"I'm back dad."

Kuu looked over and smiled. He gulped the bite he had taken and then crushed his son into a hug.

"I missed you Kuon." He said.

"I missed you too dad." Ren replied.

He was a bit sad that it was only a dream. Kuu pulled away but still held onto his son's shoulders.

"So did your mother tell you about the ball?" he asked.

"Yes. She also mentioned that Kyoko was coming with the Duke." He smiled.

Ren figured that his dad would be excited after what his mother had said about Kyoko. He was right. Kuu's eyes lit up.

"Really! That means I get to be with both of my sons! Tomorrow will be a good night!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up.

Suddenly though Kuu had a serious face.

"What?" wondered Ren.

"You better confess to Kyoko at the ball! If you don't ill adopt her, then it will be too late…Besides I'm getting tired of waiting for grandkids!" Kuu said.

Ren sighed. His father was the same in his dreams.

"Alright have it your way….I'll tell her tomorrow at the ball." Ren gave in.

"_At least this can be a practice for when I really tell her." _

"Oh goodie! Your mother and I will start planning the wedding! It will be magnificent! Everyone in the kingdom will be invited! There will be lots of food, flowers, horses, decorations,…."

"Dad!" Ren snapped Kuu out of it.

"What?! I'm just so excited about my two favorite children getting married!" Kuu exclaimed.

"I don't even know what she will say, so please don't start now." Said Ren.

"_Although if this is a good dream things should go fine."_

"Oh pish posh, there's no way she can say no, and you guys are perfect for each other! If you two would just open your eyes you would see that the feeling is mutual." Kuu said.

Ren hoped his father was right. He should at least have a happy ending with Kyoko in the dream.

"Alright…..now that that's settled lets go meet up with Yashiro about tomorrow. He may be the royal advisor, but I've seen him get all gooey eyed for that friend of Kyoko's. We should convince him to confess too!" exclaimed Kuu.

"Sounds good." Ren agreed.

After all the teasing his manager had put him through, Ren thought that was a good idea, since it was after all his dream.

"_Watch out Yukihito…it's payback time." _and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae arrived at Duke Takarada's when the sun was setting. Kanae once again was the one to knock. The door swung open. Standing there was Duke Takarada.

"I wasn't expecting you two till tomorrow. Did something happen?" he asked.

"Actually yes and we wanted to see if you had a solution." Said Kanae.

The Duke led the two girls inside and sat down with them in the living room.

"So what's going on?" he wondered.

Kanae explained up to where they found the shredded dresses then Kyoko took over.

"Moko-san found this in the middle of the closet." Kyoko took out the letter and handed it to the Duke.

"Unfortunately it's from_ him_." Said Kanae.

Duke Takarada frowned and read the letter. He soon became furious.

"How dare he do this to two of my favorite people!" He said.

Kyoko blushed.

"Don't Worry girls I know just how to help you, and I'll make sure this guy gets what he deserves."Duke Takarada said.

"Thank you so much!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yes thank you very much." Said Kanae.

"It's no problem. In fact now we can leave early tomorrow. Also Maria will be thrilled to have a sleep over with you too." Explained Duke Takarada.

"_This just keeps getting better!" _

"Yay I get to have a sleepover with Moko-san and Maria!" exclaimed Kyoko.

She then gave Kanae a bone crushing hug.

"Mo! If you don't get off me we won't have the sleep over!" said Kanae.

Kyoko immediately let go. The Duke chuckled and showed them to Maria's room.

"We will leave very early in the morning so we can get to the castle before the ball. Be sure to get some sleep ladies." Said Duke Takarada.

Both girls nodded and entered the bedroom. Maria was extremely happy to see the two and tackled Kyoko again. After a lot of giggling on Maria's part they changed into night gowns. While they were sitting on pillows and blankets talking, Maria and Kanae decided to team up against Kyoko.

"So Onee-sama I know you like Ren-sama, but do you love him?" she innocently asked.

Kyoko turned red.

"Y-Ye-Yes." She stuttered.

"Then why don't you tell him tomorrow at the ball?" Kanae suggested.

"N-." Kyoko was about to answer No, but then she thought about it.

"_This is my dream…so I guess I could tell him…..Yeah it can be a kind of practice for when I really tell him. Hopefully this stays a good dream and doesn't turn into a nightmare though." _

"Ok!" Kyoko agreed.

Kanae and Maria were a bit shocked but were happy that the two would finally be together the next night. After Maria and Kanae teased Kyoko some more, the three went to bed and Kyoko was left awake wondering …

"_What happens if you fall asleep in a dream?"_

* * *

Ren had stayed awake the whole night. He just didn't want to risk loosening the dream he had for a nightmare if he fell asleep in a dream. He got up and went towards the closet door. As he passed the mirror he thought he noticed something different. Ren stopped and then took a good look at himself. His hair was blond and his eyes were green! He wondered how he hadn't noticed before but brushed it off since it was after all, just a dream. After getting dressed Ren left his room with a smile. He had remembered the events of the day before and how Kuu had bothered and teased his 'Royal Adviser' until he agreed to confess his feelings to 'Lady Kanae'.

"_What a wonderful dream. The only thing that can make it better is….." _

His breath and mind were taken away as he saw his heart's desire enter the castle with a few familiar faces.

"Kyoko?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER …..JK …JK I hate cliffhangers so I won't give you one…YET *dun dun duuuuuun*

* * *

Fortunately everyone had woken up early enough for the Duke and they were able to leave on time. It didn't take that long to get to the castle, so they began to think the Duke only wanted to get there early, so he could help decorate. Kyoko, Kanae, and Maria were told to go ahead and enter the castle. Kyoko had to be led by Kanae since she was a bit too far in lala land. Kyoko calmed down a bit when they entered. Duke Takarada entered and Kyoko began to wonder why he was smirking.

"Kyoko?" Kyoko spun around to see Ren standing there, dressed like a prince. Her breath was taken away, so she could only mutter one word.

"Corn?" she had said it to soft for anyone to hear.

Ren began to walk towards the group and both Ren and Kyoko's hearts were beating loudly.

"_He's so handsome and_ I_ think I might understand everything now…._"

"_She's beautiful like always….." _

"Kyoko lets go greet the King!" said Kanae and she pulled her out of the room.

Ren was confused but his arms were soon occupied by a little girl.

"Ren-sama!" Maria exclaimed.

"It's good to see you Maria." He smiled but was a bit upset he didn't get to talk to 'the Kyoko in his dreams'.

* * *

After dragging Kyoko away Kanae turned around to face her.

"Sorry about that Kyoko. I know you wanted to see your Prince Charming, but I thought it would be better if he didn't see you until the ball. You know…so now you'll be on his mind until then and he'll be even happier to see you." Explained Kanae.

Kyoko blushed, smiled, and then hugged Kanae. "Thanks Moko-san!"

Kanae blushed. "Y-You're welcome. … Now let's go see the king and queen. I'm sure the king will be ecstatic to see you." Said Kanae.

Kyoko already figured who the king should be after seeing Ren, and actually hoped she was right. Kanae led Kyoko to the kitchen. Sure enough Kuu was there….eating another cake. Kanae decided to leave to let Kyoko have some time with her 'Otou-san' and went to go find that silly royal adviser since she had some 'business' with the man whom she called 'glasses-kun'. As soon as Kyoko entered Kuu stopped eating and rushed over to his 'son'. He then hugged her and she returned it.

"Im so happy to see you…."She trailed off.

"Kyoko didn't I tell you to call me father?" said Kuu.

Kyoko only nodded. "Otou-san!" she finished.

Kuu smiled. "I'm so happy you came Kyoko! I would call you Kuon but then id get you mixed up with Kuon." He laughed.

"_So I was right. Even if this is just a dream it makes sense….. Hopefully I won't forget when I wake up. I can finally understand everything." _

After having her reunion with Kuu, Kyoko was lead by Kuu to go see Julie. Of course she was crushed in a hug as soon as they entered the room.

"Kyoko! You're cuter than I thought! I'm so happy to meet you! Just call me mother!" Julie exclaimed.

Kyoko blushed and nodded wishing that family wasn't just a dream.

"Oka-san…thank you." She smiled. Julie hugged her again and continued to make Kyoko blush with complements.

"_I wonder if this what Ren's mom is really like?"_

* * *

Later in the day Kanae, Kyoko and the Duke meet up in one of the many rooms in the castle.

"So what are we going to do about dresses?" asked Kanae.

"That's easy…." Said the Duke.

"What is?" wondered Kyoko.

"A Fairy Godmother of course!" exclaimed Duke Takarada.

Kyoko was back in lala land and Kanae was just starring at Duke Takarada.

"Jelly!" he called. "You have some new clients!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ So how was this chapter? I know Ren needs more dialogue but he gets a lot in the next chapter. I answered some questions in this one like what color Ren's hair is in the dream. I couldn't resist the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fangirl part XD Takano's laugh is just so weird and funny! If you didn't get why I have that part you will later. Anyways the next chapter should be out sooner but I'm not sure since school started *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW and Hope you enjoyed XD RenxKyoko Forever XD and I adore Kuu and Julie!


End file.
